Memorias de un corazon
by aika akemi
Summary: Anastasia una joven de 17 años que inicia una nueva etapa de su vida, Cristian un joven trabajador pero con un oscuro pasado, ¿podrán amase?,¿la edad importa para amarse?
1. Memorias de un corazon

_Octubre del 2014_

_Después de 3 años volví a ver esos ojos que me hacen perder la razón….aún sigo amando a grey_

**Memorias de un corazón ...**

Junio del 2011

Primer día en el servicio social, estoy apunto de conocer a mi jefe debería estar tranquila este no ha sido mi primer empleo pero por alguna extraña razón siento muchos nervios…

-Buenos días señorita Anastasia –al escuchar aquella voz salí de mis pensamientos-soy Elizabeth su nueva jefa.

Me pare como un resorte de aquel sillón y extendí mi mano para corresponder el saludo.

Elizabeth era una mujer mas alta que yo vestida con una falda negra recta una blusa blanca y unas zapatilla de ensueño se veía muy profesional. Nota mental: debo vestir mejor.

-Como sabrás estarás en el departamento de informática con 5 compañeros mas. Como aun eres menor de edad debes ser supervisada- solo podía asentir con la cabeza. El departamento de informática era enorme y muy sofisticado-así que tendrás un compañero, se llama Cristian el se encargara de ti y supervisara tu trabajo, ¿Alguna duda?-finalizo mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, expectante a mis reacciones.

- No ninguna-replique siguiéndole el paso por los pasillos.

- Bien ahora mismo te presentare a tu compañero-añadió con una sonrisa amable pero sin vacilar.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una especie de oficina y en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, era el hombre mas guapo que había visto en mi vida era alto de tes clara, cabello cobrizo, labios perfilados y ojos cafés tan intensos como la avellana...oficialmente me declaré perdida.

-Buenos días Cristian, ella es Anastasia es la nueva interna trabajara para nosotros por 3 meses, estará en tu equipo así que ponla al corriente-indico colocando su mano en mi hombro enfatizando mi presencia, al parecer tenía altas expectativas en mí.

-Buenos días Anastasia-dijo en un tono muy profesional

Y en ese momento se detuvo mi mundo; oír mi nombre en sus labios fue una experiencia única

-Bu-buenos días –me sonroje como nunca y encima tartamudee...mal. Tranquila anastasia es solo una persona mas no es que sea un dios griego o algo parecido, ¿ o si?


	2. Intriga

A pasado ya una semana desde que entre al servicio social, mis compañeros son muy buenas personas, somos de diferentes escuela. Isabel y yo somos las únicas mujeres en el servico social aunque no hablamos mucho me agrada su compañía.

Cristian no sale mis pensamientos, tiene una mirada tan cautivadora y esos ojos cafés que cada los miro es como mirar al universo. Siempre se limita a hablar del trabajo aunque hoy fue diferente me pregunto -¿ tienes novio anastasia?-no pude evitar ponerme roja ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? . Me limite a contestar que no y el siguió checando mi trabajo.

Quizá solo busque romper el hielo y hacer más amena la convivencia, o será acaso ¿que sus intenciones son otras?, no no puede ser.

**Agosto del 2011**

Que día más aburrido soy la única que vino al servicio social al parecer todos los demás se reportaron enfermos. Agradezco que solo falte media hora para salir.

-Por que tan sola?- era Cristian quien me estaba hablando gire mi silla a la derecha y el estaba hay sentado a un lado mio, pero en cuanto tiempo lleva en ese lugar.

-Buenos días señor-intentaba parecer calmada- al parecer soy la única que no esta enferma.

-NO me digas señor me haces sentir bastante viejo, solo tengo 22 años-asentí con la cabeza y el continuo hablando- valla al parecer todos conspiraron, Elizabeth también esta enferma, ¿quieres ir a almorzar algo conmigo?- me estaba invitando a comer a mi como es eso posible.

-Bue...no...yo – que contestar que si pero y si no resultaba bien.

- Tranquila anastasia solo es una comida- miro su reloj- valla falta media hora para la hora de tu salida ¿tienes que ir a la escuela verdad?- maldita sea la escuela tengo examen a la primera hora no puedo faltar.

- SI-conteste con un tono casi imperceptible.

-Que te parece si lo dejamos para otro día. Sabes tengo algo que confesarte pero este no es lugar adecuado para esto, así que será después- intento levantarse de su asiento pero como si fuera alguien diferente lo tome pro el brazo para detenerlo- ¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir? No puede jugar así con mi curiosidad- que me sucedía yo no era así, el sonrió y con un tono muy dulce me dijo - me gustas anastasia pero no te lo puedo decir no es correcto- se soltó de mi mano se levanto y empezó a caminar por los pasillos.

Que había dicho… yo … yo le gustaba, eso no era lógico no podía ser cierto apenas si sabia su nombre, le gustaba ¿Por qué?.


	3. Duda

Hora de salida al fin hoy mas que nunca deseaba salir de esa oficina y respirar aire fresco tome mi mochila y cheque mi salida, era un día nublado parecía que iva a llover pero no me importaba amo los días lluviosos, empecé a caminar a la parada del camión tenia que llegar a la escuela y de pronto lo vi esta ahí recargado en un auto fumando un cigarro, me hacer que a el y me dijo- tenemos que hablar- asentí con la cabeza y conteste.

-Tengo que llegar a la escuela-

-Muy bien te acompaño a la parada del camión así no te quito gran tiempo- solo asentí con la cabeza y seguí caminando el permanecía a lado pero ninguno de los dos decía nada.

-Bueno anastasia- empezó a hablar- se que no fue la mejor manera de decirte que me gustabas, pero es la verdad me gustas y se que lo nuestro no podría ser – ¿Por qué no?- Bueno porque tu aun eres menor de edad y yo bueno yo tengo mas experiencia que tu pero no podía seguir ocultándolo me gustas anastasia.

- la edad no importa no será el 1ro no el ultimo en este mundo que le confiese sus sentimientos a alguien "menor".

- No es tan sencillo anastasia yo amo mi libertad y no quiero ocasionarte problemas- sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la parada del autobús mire mi reloj tenia el tiempo justo para llegar a la escuela.

-Entonces por qué me lo confeso si no es correcto esto porque me lo dijo- su mirada se volvió un poco triste – lo siento anastasia no quiero ilusionarte lo nuestro no podría ser.

- Bueno pero no se ponga serio- vi que se aproximaba el camión- me tengo que ir ya pero antes quiero que sepa que a mi no me importa la edad usted también me gusta- subí al camión dejándolo hay parado con una mirada de confusión.

Lunes porque lunes tan rápido me siento tan nerviosa que pasara me ignorara fingirá que no paso nada el viernes o se disculpara diciendo que no pensaba lo que decía…

-Buenos días Isabel.

- Hola Ana oye tengo que contarte algo- se veia muy feliz.

-Claro con gusto- empezamos a caminar por los pasillos y llegamos asta nuestro escritorio- encendí la computadora – y bueno que es lo que me tienes que contar.

- Hay Ana pues creo le gusto a Cristian- mi mente colisiono- si Ana tuve que venir el sábado a entregar unos documentos y el estaba hay como Elizabeth no vino el me atendió fue muy amable como nunca lo había sido además de que es un bombón Ana me invito a comer.

_espero les este gustando la historia estoy abierta a cualquier opinión o sugerencia!_


	4. ¿inicio o fin?

Además, ¿quieres saber un secreto? Besa como un dios - tonta tonta como pudiste creer que tu le gustas, si es un mujeriego.. - Ana ¿te encuentras bien? - sentía como algo en mi se rompía ¿pero qué? si el nunca prometió nada, era libre pero por alguna razón me dolía - si si lo siento creo que se me bajo la presión iré a tomar un poco de agua- me levante del asiento y empeze a caminar directo al baño en mi camino lo pude ver a lo lejos, como hablaba con los supervisores , volteo a verme con una sonrisa en sus labios no se si fue mi mirada o algo que le dijeron los supervisores pero radicalmente cambio su expresión, apresure el paso, llege al baño y me encerre

Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que varias lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, tenía que calmarme no le podía dar el gusto de verme sufrir. ese tipo de personas solo busca una diversión

-si el quiere jugar así perfecto yo también puedo jugar asi- me limpie las Lágrimas y respire profundo varias veces, decidí seguir con mi día al fin hoy es un día muy largo

Iba directo a mi escritorio cuando me encontré con Elizabeth

-¿te encuentra bien Ana?, isabel me comento que no te sentirás bien - su mirada era casi como la de una madre preocupada por su hija- si solo fue un simple mareo pero ya estoy bien - trate de sonreír - ¿ya desayunas te algo? - dijo en tono muy serio - no la verdad se me hizo tarde y no pude comer nada- mentí lo único que quería era salir de AQUÍ y no volver a saber nada de el -miró su reloj-ven acompáñame- caminamos por los pasillos y llegamos hasta la oficina de cristian toco a la puerta y entro - cristian, Ana se sienta mal podrías llamar a comedor y pedir un jugo y un emparedado para anastasia -su cara era seria- te encuentras bien Ana - trague el nudo de sentimientos que tenía en la garganta y conteste lo más normal que pude - si estoy bien SEÑOR-no le daría el gusto de saber que era por el que estaba mal

-Nada de bien debes comer algo, te dejaría salir pero hay mucho trabajo que entregar, así que regresa a tu escrito. Cristian cuando traigan la comida supervisa que se la coma no quiero mas sustos entedio- cristian solo asentó can la cabeza y empezó a marcar un numero, obedecí de inmediato a Elizabeth y me dirigí a mi escritorio -¿ya te sientes mejor? -pregunto isabel - si gracias - sonreí al final no era su culpa sino sola mía por creer que yo le podía gustar a cristian

10 minutos después llego cristian con la comida -ah isabel se le iluminó la cara

-hola cristian - lo saludo con un voz muy melosa

-hola Isabel - contesto muy profesional- Ana debes comer en tu casa, esto no puede volver a pasar - hizo a un lado mi teclado y dejó la bandeja -no no volverá a ocurrir SEÑOR - vi como su mirada se volvía seria, tomó una silla y se sentó entre isabel y yo, esto debía ser una broma - come Anastasia, no me iré de aquí hasta que acabes de comer fue orden de Elizabeth

-no es necesario SEÑOR - tome el emparedado y le di una mordida, isabel estaba completamente embobada

-pensé que ya habíamos aclarado lo de "SEÑOR" - me miró desafiante con eso ojos color miel - es por respeto SEÑOR, no quiero que haya ningún mal entendido con su novia - mire de reojo a isabel

Su mirada se volvió completamente seria pensé que me diría algo pero no lo hizo solo se me quedo mirando como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos. Terminé mi sándwich y el jugo, me pare de mi asiento y tome la bandeja- la iré a dejar a comedor cuando regrese me pondré a trabajar-no me dijo nada estaba hablando con isabel, me di media vuelta y empese a caminar al ascensor, sabia que el comedor quedaba en el 7to piso nunca subíamos ya que por nuestro horario no teníamos hora de comida, llegue al 7to piso al salir del elevado encontré un piso completamente dedicado a comedor era bastante elegante parecía como un restauran, na que ver con los demás pisos, pase por varias mesas llegue hasta la barra en donde había una empleado

-hola - me saludo mus amablemente

-hola vengo a dejar esta bandeja - sonreí

-Dámela a mí no hay ningún problema - tomo la bandeja y empezó a caminar a lo que parece era la cocina - regrese al ascensor pero cuando las puertas se abrieron el esta hay, salio del ascensor, yo intente entrar pero me detuvo - que hace señor suel…- me atrajo así el y me beso! Me beso con una intensidad, como si ese beso fuera algo de vida o muerte...

Salí corriendo por las escaleras de emergencia quería gritar, matarlo simplemente tenia ganas de correr, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la en estacionamiento sudando y con la respiración agitada, ¿qué le ocurría? ¿Porque me besos?... Me beso, sus labios son cálidos, dulces.. No no el es un mujeriego no caigas en su trampa

Debía subir tenía demasiado trabajo pero... Como podría verlo, me beso, ¿porque me beso?

Después de 5min decidí subir no podía quedarme en el estacionamiento para siempre, llame al elevador y respire profundo, entre al elevador y todo en mi mente era confuso... Que podía decirle, será mejor si finjo que nada paso, se abrieron las puertas del elevador y me diriji a mi escritorio

-Ana estas bien? tardaste mucho-parecía sería - si lo siento es que había gente y bueno... Lo lamento, me pondré a trabajar enseguida-me senté y empece a ver lo que tenía pendiente así transcurrió toda la mañana

Me despedí de isabel, cheque mi salida y me encamine a la parada del camión, hoy no tenía prisa por llegar tenía clase hasta las 5, me puse los audifinos y empese a escuchar la canción esperanza del corazón de mane de la parra, era una canción preciosa, seguí mi camino hasta que alguien me jalo... Era el por segunda vez estaba entre sus brazos por instinto me intente soltar pero era más fuerte que yo me tenía abrazada así su pecho subí mi mira y el me miraba con esos ojos tan cautivadores... Quizá fue el momento tan romántico o simplemente por idiota pero lo bese, pero esta vez no fue un beso intenso, apasionado. No esta vez fue un beso dulce, tierno como el que te cuentan en los cuentos de hadas, fue como si detuvieran el tiempo

_perdonen la tardanza espero y les guste el capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios_


	5. Romance

Solo Reaccione cuando me di cuenta que estaba mojada, sin darme cuenta empezó a llover, ¿cuanto tiempo llevábamos en ese lugar?

Me aparte ligeramente de su boca, me quite los audifinos, lo mire a los ojos, era como ver el universo a través de ellos, - a que estas jugando?- me atrajo a si el y me abrazo fuertemente como si no quisiera soltarme

-no Ana yo no estoy jugando, no podría jugar con alguien tan maravillosa como lo eres tu- estábamos empapados,se veía realmente sensual con su cabello mojado. me solté de sus brazos - ¿entonces que quieres de mi?

-Nada anastasia no pido nada, solo poder verte y saber que esta bien. Yo no puedo darte una relación sería no es correcto, me pueden meter a la cárcel. Me gustas...

-¿porque le gusto señor? - mi corazón latía muy aprisa, necesitaba una respuesta

- no me digas señor, ven te invito a tomar un café, no podemos seguir bajo la lluvia - me tomo de la mano y caminamos unas cuantas cuadras, veíamos como la gente corría para tratar de protegerse de la lluvia pero nosotros íbamos sin prisa como si fuera un día soleado - me gustan los días lluviosos - intentaba hacer más ameno el camino - volteo ligeramente a verme, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios - algo bastante interesante, nunca había conocido una chica que le gustarán, por lo regular prefieren los días soleados, sigo dándome cuenta que eres diferente - llegamos a una pequeña cafetería nos sentamos cerca de una venta, ordenó café con galletas - bueno anastasia se que tienes muchas preguntas, así que adelante puedes preguntar - estábamos sentados frente a frente lo mire directo a los ojos, su mirada era alegre - ¿por que te gusto?- su sonrisa se volvió más amplia - eso no te lo contestaré ahora anastasia, tu lo debes de averiguar - debía ser una broma

- eso no es justo, tiene...

-me llamo cristian grey, nací en México, pero cuando cumplí 2 años me adoptó una familia y nos fuimos a vivir a Estados Unidos, así fue hasta que cumplí 18 años y regrese a mis orígenes por decirlo de algún modo - su mira se torno nostálgica parecía que recordaba todo aquello que había vivido - Bueno pues viví por un tiempo en san luis y después me mude al d. F. - nos interrumpa el mesero que llego con el café lo dejo en la mesa y se retiró - dime hacerca de tu vida Ana? Vives con tus padres?

- si vivo con mis padres, y mi hermana Kate, estoy estudiando para técnico en informática aunque no se si voy a seguir estudiando esa carrera aun me falta medio año para terminar

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades y de cosas del mundo exterior como buenos amigos por un momento se me olvido el porque estábamos en ese lugar

Septiembre del 2011

Ultimo dia del servicio social, al fin después de 3 meses termino

Después del día lluvioso cristian y yo iniciamos algo, aunque no sabia que, no eramos novios ya que estábamos trabajando juntos pero hoy terminaba de trabajar aquí así que quizá lo nuestro se volvería formal, a sido un mes maravilloso, cada día me dejaba algo difente en mi escritorio, aveces eran cartas con hermosos pensamientos, otras veces simples papelitos con el titulo de una canción, no hemos tenido una cita fuera del trabajo pero no me puedo quejar lo veo a diario

-ana- era su voz, voltee a verlo -tenemos que hablar después del trabajo-su mirada era seria , su voz casi una orden no había nada de dulcura o alegría

-pasa algo-mi corazón latia muy aprisa

-nada solo debemos hablar, ¿tienes tiempo?

-Si claro

- muy bien hablamos alrato

Dio la medio vuelta y se fue, que pasaba, será acaso que se arrepiente de lo nues… No no, no debo imaginar cosas

se que me tarde demasiado en subir el capitulo, pero con las fiestas de fin de año no tenia tiempo de nada, espero les guste y tengo un noticia si quieren saber todo lo que le escribió cristian a ana en ese mes maravilloso, abrimos una pagina en facebook se llama Memorias de un corazon


End file.
